Media guidance applications, such as interactive television program guides for example, are well known. One typical display arrangement in such applications is a “picture-in-guide” or “PIG” for short. A picture-in-guide is a video window of a currently-airing program within a display of guidance information. A typical format displays video in one quarter of the display, and guidance information in three quarters of the display.